The Life That I Forgot
by CyanTears
Summary: Six months ago, I woke up in the middle of the night, forgetting everything about myself. Who I was, where I came from, if I had a friends or family. All I had was the name my neighbors called me...Roseanne. I began to make a new life for myself...until that robot boy saved me. Then everything began to change. Inspired by Mega Man comics by Archie.


My name is Roseanne. I am fifteen years old. I live in Mega City. It sounds dull, but that's all I am, that's all I know. Or rather, remember. I forgot what the seasons were like. I forgot where I worked, if I worked at all. I forgot where I was born. I forgot my childhood. I forgot anything and everything about myself.

I've moved on with a new life, the only life I knew how to have. I employed at the five and dime on the edge of the city. 'Dollar Mart,' they call it, yet not many things are a dollar there. They still have cheap items…and robots.

There's always a robot stocking the shelves, or washing the windows, or cleaning up another spill in aisle two. All my partner and I do is help customers check out…or I'll just play games on my phone. Robots are replacing human jobs faster than employees know how to keep afloat. I'm lucky to still have my job.

We're in what many call 'the next industrial revolution'. This is the day and age of robots advancing, in fact, they can think for themselves! They're called Robot Masters. I've never met one, however, I hear about the most famous one in the news…Mega Man.

The guy is the closest you can get to the super heroes you see in the comic books. He flies on a hover board, he has a cannon on his arm, and he fights terrorists and their robot masters…never lost a fight. So many women swoon at the thought of meeting him, but I always wonder why. Isn't he just a robot? He may have a nice smile, but he's still a weapon, a walking tin can. What's there to love?

Well, tonight, it was raining, pouring. Not a light, peaceful shower. It was a heavy downpour, with lightning flickering in the distance. It was hitting the tall, city buildings, creating a light show. I watched with enchantment as I walked home from work, a bag of groceries linked under each arm. The rain had soaked my clothes and face, and it was cold, but I could care less.

The farthest I can remember back was six months ago. It was a rainy night, and I was alone in this apartment. It was cold and wet, since the bedroom window was left open. I didn't know where I was, or what my name was. I was scared…I wrapped myself in my blanket and walked around the apartment, trembling. I called out to see if anyone was there…but no one was. It was such a frightening moment. Rainy days like this have bothered me ever since.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud horn. I looked to my right, freezing as I was blinded in a bright light. Fear channeled through my veins.

"WATCH OUT!" I felt like legs come out from under me, and then there was a gush of wind, and the bright lights were gone. For a minute I thought I had been hit by the truck. However, I felt no crash. I looked up. The city lights made the wet, titanium armor reflect the trace of my rescuer. His metal face was that of a human boy's, and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes, and yet he was calm, focused.

Eventually we stopped in the alleyway. He hopped off his hover board and set me down. I looked at the board, only to realize it had the face of a dog. The dog dropped down to the ground, and it's body changed from a hover board's to that of a dog's. My grocery bags were banging from his mouth, and his titanium coil tail began to wag. "Are you alright?" Mega Man asked me. He had a look of worry, compassion.

"…y-yeah…" I said, trembling. "I'm okay…"

His look of concern faded into a stern look, full of disappointment, like a parent scolding a child. "You should have been watching where you were going. You could have gotten hurt."

"I know…thankyou for saving me…" I hadn't said sorry. I didn't think there was anything for me to say sorry for, or at least, not to him. All of a sudden I gasped, and sneezed.

"Here…" Mega Man opened a compartment in his robot dog, getting out a rain jacket. "I think you need this more than I do." He wrapped it around my shoulders. I felt warmth, and my cheeks were surely a light pink. His metal hands were caring yet assertive as he pulled the hood of the yellow coat over my head. He was close to me, his face just inches from mine. My heartbeat increased as we stayed that way for a moment as he stared at me with his eyes. They were now passive, sweet. No harshness could be seen in them whatsoever.

He finally snapped out of his trance, and he back up a couple steps. "Sorry. I should take you home."

"…are you sure about the jacket?" I asked. "What if you rust?"

He paused for a moment. "…I don't rust easily. I'll be fine." He smiled a little before scooping me up bridal style. "Rush?"

The dog responded to the name, switching back into a hover board. Mega Man jumped on and hugged me close. There was a blast of air, and we were gone. I could feel the drag force pushing against us as we flew like a rocket through the open sky. I barely had a chance to notice it all, because the ride ended in twenty seconds. We were many stories above the ground, at the apartment building. My apartment was on the ninth floor, and we were right near my bedroom window. Mega Man opened the window and jumped off Rush, sliding into the window and setting me down.

I looked around my room. Everything was just as I left it, and it was nice to be home…but… "…hey…how'd you know where I live?"

He stood a little taller, looking a little panicked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I…know where everybody lives! It's part of my coding! …yeah…" He went back to the window and grabbed my groceries from his dog's mouth and putting them on my floor. "Take care, Ma'am." He headed back towards the window, but I grabbed his shoulder. "Wait!"

I scrambled to get off his coat before handing it to him. "Don't rust."

He contently smiled, putting it on, although he didn't zip up or put on his hood. "Thanks." He waved goodbye and climbed out the window, getting back on his hover board dog. With that, they flew off, and I just stared at the window. I closed it and put my groceries away in the kitchen, getting on my pajamas and doing my nightly routine.

When going to bed, my footsteps were lighter, and I was spinning and swaying around the bedroom. The moon was my spotlight as I danced in my little fantasies before plopping on my bed and snuggling into my blankets, looking up at the ceiling.

He may have a nice smile, but he's just a walking tin can. What's there to love?

There's a lot to love about Mega Man. You just have to meet him to know.


End file.
